20th Century Boys
by JustDanny
Summary: Después de todo, sólo tienen una cosa en común: son los chicos del siglo XX. Viñetas. Posibles spoilers.
1. Héroe

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto es mío. Es Amigo quien lo posee todo, ¡muahahaha!

**Notas**: ¡anda, mira, un fandom nuevo! A ver qué tal se me da. **Notas para este capítulo:** sí, lo sé. Predecible, el hecho de meter a Kenji el primero, de darle así como un poco de más importancia y todo eso, pero es que es el protagonista, ¿no? De todas formas, pretendo escribir algo de la mayor parte de los personajes de esa generación. Veremos cómo resulta.

* * *

**20th Century Boys**

**Héroe **-_Kenji_-

Los niños sueñan con ser héroes, supone. Él lo hizo, sus amigos lo hicieron. Puede que Kanna lo haga, en un futuro; querría apostar por ello.

Pero soñar no es suficiente, en el fondo, y él lo sabe. Endo Kenji dejó de ser un niño hace mucho tiempo, y no se ha convertido en un héroe. Sólo en un hombre desesperado.

Corre.

Corre hacia el robot gigante. Quizás no debería hacerlo –quizás es la idea más estúpida que ha tenido jamás- pero no se le ocurre qué otra cosa hacer. Dejárselo a Otcho, abandonar, es sencillamente imposible.

Salta.

Cuando eran niños no podían imaginar esto, supone. Es decir, sí que lo imaginaban, pero siempre convencidos de que, al final del día, volverían a sus casas a cenar. Que nada era real, que el mundo estaba tranquilo.

El Kenji de entonces no podía imaginarse que, un día, rezaría porque todo esto –todo ese rollo de héroe sacrificado, de mártir- no fuese más que un mal sueño. Que su mayor deseo sería volver a un pequeño supermercado y aguantar bronca tras bronca.

Grita.

El Kenji de entonces soñaba con grandes cosas. Quería tocar la guitarra y ser aclamado y llenar un estadio de fútbol americano con gente que gritara su nombre. Quería formar una liga de superhéroes para luchar contra el mal desde una base secreta de ramas. Iluso.

Está llorando cuando alcanza el robot. Llora de rabia, y grita, y se aferra con unas fuerzas que no tiene a los jirones que ocultan el truco, la mentira. Cuando eran niños creían que los robots serían inmensos, amenazadores. Serían todo metal y muerte, y no telas y basura. Vencer a ese robot, a la máquina que destruiría el mundo, habría sido toda una aventura.

Esto también lo será.

Piensa en Kanna, mientras sube. Piensa en Kanna y en Kiriko, en cómo se parecen, las dos. No tiene fuerzas para sonreír, pero lo haría si pudiera. Los héroes se mueven por el honor y la necesidad de hacer el bien. Él lo hace porque hay una niña que le espera, un poco más atrás.

No puede fallarle.

* * *

**Danny**


	2. Mujer

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío.

* * *

**

**20th Century Boys**

**Mujer **-_Yukiji_-

A Yukiji le cuesta sentirse mujer, en situaciones como esta. Quizás tenga algo que ver con su infancia, con la niña peleona y fuerte que ha sido siempre, con ese carácter tan, como diría su padre –de haber vivido para decirlo-, masculino. No es que las mujeres tengan que ser débiles o sumisas, insulsas; es sólo que, a veces, Yukiji tiene la impresión de que se le ha colado un cromosoma Y, por alguna parte.

Las otras niñas siempre fueron más femeninas, más de sentirse a gusto con la falda y hablar entre ellas y reírse mucho. Incluso las más raritas –que las había- encajaban, más o menos, con ese patrón. Ella no. Yukiji siempre se sentía sola, cuando estaba con ellas, se sentía torpe y fea y poco elegante, poco niña. Era algo así como ser, ¿cómo decirlo?, una especie de lobo entre las ovejas.

Pensándolo bien, mejor una especie de oveja entre los lobos.

Siempre le ha gustado Kenji, eso sí. Quizás era lo único que tenía en común con otras chicas, esa esperanza eterna de que, en algún lugar, había un caballero andante para ella. Un héroe defensor de la justicia que la salvaría de todo y de todos, un tipo fuerte –más fuerte que ella misma- y amable al mismo tiempo. Endo Kenji no cumplió nunca todos los requisitos, claro, pero estuvo cerca, muy cerca. Y Yukiji se enamoró.

Al principio no lo sabía, claro. Al principio no se fijó mucho en las cosquillas, en la repetición eterna en su cabeza de la misma imagen –un Kenji agresivo y protector-, en ese algo casi mágico que la recorría cada vez que se rozaban. Al principio, en realidad, Yukiji no quiso fijarse, porque quizás le daba miedo, ser tan débil, dejarse arrastrar. Le daba miedo suspirar tras Endo Kenji, el héroe defensor del mundo.

Hubo un momento en que no pudo negarlo, claro. Siempre llega, ese día, siempre llega y siempre es demasiado pronto. Así que Yukiji se lo confesó a sí misma, sólo una vez –_Me gusta Kenji_- y luego esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó.

Han sido tantos años esperando, ahora que lo piensa, siempre al mismo hombre. Esperando una palabra, una sonrisa, un beso. Ha dejado escapar la vida poco a poco, y ahora, ¿qué le queda? Kenji no está a su lado, en cada nuevo amanecer, y el siglo XX ha muerto con su chico y con toda esa otra gente. Kanna hace muecas raras y llora cada minuto, y Yukiji no sabe cómo calmarla.

_¿Cuándo volverá el tío Kenji?_

Le cuesta sentirse mujer, en situaciones como esta. Le costó, por ejemplo, mirar a Mon a los ojos, cuando le dijo que le quería. Le costó sujetarse a sí misma y no correr hacia el monstruo-robot, no correr hacia Kenji ese último día.

Le habría gustado salir con él, estos años. Casarse con Endo Kenji y cuidar de Kanna siempre, y ayudarle en la tienda, renunciar a la policía. No le habría importado dejar el dojo, también, si él se lo hubiese pedido. Podría haberlo hecho, quizás en secundaria, quizás en una de esas veces en que se encontraban, ella y ese tonto, y hablaban o bromeaban o simplemente discutían. Podría haberle dicho _me gustas mucho, Yukiji, cásate conmigo_, y ella le habría respondido con un beso. O dos.

Pero nunca lo hizo, y pasaron los años, y ahora Kenji está muerto. Tonto es poco, tonto es poco para definirle, así que Yukiji prefiere no hacerlo. Aprieta los puños cada mañana, lucha por no llorar. Kanna lo hace por las dos.

No lo entiende del todo, en realidad. No entiende por qué tuvo que ser él, por qué él y no otro –y sabe que esto es egoísta, pero no puede evitar pensarlo. Por qué tuviste que enamorarte de un héroe, Yukiji, habiendo tantos cobardes sueltos.

_¿Cuándo volverá el tío Kenji, tía Yukiji?_, pregunta Kanna. Ella se muerde los labios.

_No lo sé. Pronto, muy pronto.

* * *

_

**Danny**


	3. Padre

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

* * *

**20th Century Boys**

**Padre -_Otcho_-**

Nunca llegó a perderse del todo en esa selva. No perdió la noción del tiempo, no olvidó sus problemas; no pudo dejarse atrás a sí mismo. Quiso aprender a evitar el dolor, y su anciano maestro no le dio la respuesta.

Le dijo _pequeña hormiga, el dolor es parte del mundo, el dolor te hace seguir vivo_, y a Otcho le costó entenderlo, al principio. Eso fue sólo hasta que dejó de sentirlo, por supuesto. Hasta que se convirtió en el Shogun temido, respetado, adorado. Hasta que dejó de vivir un poco.

No debió responder a la llamada de Kenji. Debió decir que no, que no había ningún Otcho, que se habían equivocado; debió seguir en Bangkok, donde no había ningún recuerdo ni ningún hombre, donde no había un Shota muerto. Debió dejar atrás el pasado, seguir con lo que era entonces su presente.

Sólo que no había nada con lo que seguir. Mujeres hermosas, dinero negro y visados falsos, y droga; eso no era una vida, sólo un sucedáneo. Algo que engañara a los sentidos, una máscara que ocultara la falta de todo, el cascarón vacío que era el Shogun.

Otcho no quería volver a Japón, pero quizás algo en él sí que quería, porque acabó haciéndolo, a pesar de todo. Quizás era esa parte de él mismo que había escuchado a su maestro, que había aprendido algo más.

Cuando pasa revista a su vida –que es bastante a menudo, por estos días-, el prisionero número 3 no encuentra gran cosa que valga la pena. Nada que siga en pie, al menos, excepto, quizás, a las chicas de Bangkok, las pocas que se salvaron. El niño Otcho nunca tuvo nada, y el hombre Otcho no supo valorar lo que tenía.

Shota era un niño precioso.

Recuerda haber pensado eso, la primera vez que lo vio. Qué niño más bonito; fue la primera frase en su mente. Luego, pensó es mío. Mi hijo.

No cree haber vuelto a pensarlo, en el poco tiempo que lo tuvo consigo. Quizás una o dos veces, siempre de pasada y poco en serio, puede que en tono exasperado. Y no es que no quisiera a su hijo, por supuesto; es sólo que nadie le había dicho que podía desaparecer. Como los juguetes que tenía de niño, los muñecos que cogía y soltaba sin una mirada de más, sin cuidado alguno.

Estos días, Shota le llama en sus sueños.

Nunca fue un gran padre, Otcho. Nunca llevó a su hijo a un partido, ni fue a verle al festival del colegio. No puede recordar el nombre de sus amigos, su color favorito, las comidas que odiaba. Nunca fue un gran padre, Ochiai, porque nunca estuvo. Ni siquiera ese día.

_Me confundió con otro_, con otro que podría haber sido yo y que no era, y que quizás lo habría cambiado todo. Puede que ese otro hombre hubiese sido mejor. No lo sabe.

Le duelen los hombros, de levantar los brazos. Le duelen tanto durante tanto tiempo que apenas lo siente, como no siente el escozor de las heridas o el frío. No llegó a perderse del todo en esa selva; ahora siente que, poco a poco, comienza a hacerlo. Está dejando atrás al Shogun, está dejando atrás a ese Otcho maltrecho que desearía no haber sido jamás. Se está dejando atrás a sí mismo, y pierde la noción del tiempo, lo pierde todo. Quizás se vuelva loco, después de esto. Quizás se vuelva loco, y no quiere hacerlo, porque ha dejado algo a medias, allá afuera.

Kanna era sólo un bebé, cuando ocurrió todo. Una niña pequeña que no entendía nada, que tenía miedo y ahora, quizás, espere a su tío cada noche, igual que Shota le esperaba a él.

_Mi hijo_.

Nunca estuvo a su lado cuando le necesitaba. Le abandonó; nunca fue un buen padre.

Aún puede resarcirse, sin embargo. Le queda Kanna.

* * *

**Danny**


	4. Capitán

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

* * *

**20th Century Boys**

**Capitán -_Yoshitsune_-**

Él no ha pedido esto. Él no ha pedido tenerles a todos bajo su mando, tomar decisiones importantes. No le gusta dar discursos; siempre acaba llorando. Y, sin embargo, todos le saludan y sonríen, y le llaman capitán, y hay veces en que Yoshitsune querría gritar de frustración y de miedo. No sirve para nada de esto, no sirve. Tendrían que ser los demás, Kenji o quizás Otcho, quienes los lideraran a todos. Sería mucho más fácil, más natural. Yoshitsune no ha nacido para hacer de líder.

Cada mañana se mira al espejo durante unos minutos; el hombrecillo que le devuelve la mirada tiene los ojos pequeños, y es tímido y apocado y confundió un pedido de cuatro con uno de mil cartuchos. Un hombre así no puede liderar una revolución, no puede acabar con un régimen, se dice. Luego se echa agua en la cara, y piensa en los otros. Sus amigos. Piensa en que todo esto es sólo provisional, sólo hasta que vuelvan, hasta que aparezca alguno. Kenji. Otcho. Yukiji, incluso. A Yukiji le cedería el mando encantado; ella los llevaría a todos a la victoria.

Sabe que no será así, por supuesto. Sabe que, se mire por donde se mire, están muertos, o perdidos, o han dejado de luchar, simplemente. Es como cuando eran niños, en el verano del setenta y uno. No recuerda qué fue lo que hizo entonces. Quizás esperar.

Al salir de su cuarto, al entrar de lleno en la base secreta –una que es quizás un poco mejor que la que tenían de niños-, Yoshitsune recorre a sus compañeros con la mirada, uno por uno. Los conoce a todos por sus nombres, y sabe que son gente valiente, luchadores que sólo buscan un mundo mejor, distinto. Le gustaría saber jalearlos, animarles e instarles a la batalla; sólo le salen palabras flojas, estupideces risibles, patéticas. Recuerda los discursos de Kenji, cuando eran niños, frases sueltas sin mucho sentido. Se reía mucho, entonces; era tan gracioso ver a su amigo en apuros.

Ahora entiende un poco cómo se sentía entonces, el Kenji niño, con tantas palabras delante para escoger.

Y aún así le aplauden, sus chicos. Aún así le gritan _¡Sí, mi capitán!_ y sonríen y le vitorean, y a Yoshitsune se le hace un nudo en la garganta. Dependen de él, le guste o no. El mundo entero depende de él, hasta que vuelvan los demás. Es como ese verano, ese verano que no recuerda, y él sigue siendo el niño que construye poco a poco una nueva base secreta, y les espera. A Kenji, a Otcho, a Maruo. Seré el capitán hasta que vuelvan, dice.

Ellos no volvieron nunca.

* * *

**Danny**


	5. Godzilla

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

* * *

**20th Century Boys**

**Godzilla -_Kiriko_-**

Siempre ha sido una niña responsable, una niña buena. Era lista, también, y –según algunos- bastante guapa. Cuidaba de su hermano y vigilaba la tienda, y renunciaba a todo lo que de verdad le importaba. Renunció a su tiempo libre, a su primer novio; estuvo a punto de dejar atrás su sueño. Pero no.

Quizás era eso lo que tenía que haber hecho. Dejarlo atrás, no estudiar microbiología –esa palabra tan rara y larga, como decía Kenji- y ser por siempre Endo Kiriko, la hija solterona de los de la licorería. Pero no cedió, esa vez.

Ahora se arrepiente de ello.

Es curioso. Fue la primera vez que discutió con sus padres, a espaldas de Kenji, y que les llevó la contraria. Tenía una beca, les dijo, tengo una beca y quiero hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo. Nunca más podré.

Ellos la dejaron marchar. Ojalá la hubieran detenido.

Recuerda cuando fue al cine con su hermano, hace muchos años. Recuerda esa película en concreto, _El hijo de Godzilla_, y cómo ella misma dijo que Godzilla necesitaba un compañero. Que incluso un monstruo lo necesita, pensó después.

Es cierto. Es cierto; los monstruos tampoco pueden estar solos. Lo ha aprendido al cabo del tiempo, eso y otras cosas.

_Soy Godzilla. He aplastado a 150.000 personas bajo mi pie_.

Le habría gustado no conocerle, también, supone. No enamorarse de ese hombre, el que un día pareció el compañero perfecto. Le gustaría no haber compartido cama con él, no querer seguir haciéndolo, desearle más cada día que pasa.

Quizás, en el fondo, lo único que desea es no haberle seguido nunca. No saber. No pensar. No estar tan sola, ahora.

Incluso un monstruo como ella necesita un compañero, un amigo. Alguien que le comprenda y le ayude, alguien que le dé palmaditas en la espalda y le sonría de cuando en cuando. Le habría gustado que todo fuera como antes, cuando conoció a Hattori –de nuevo, como le dijo él, sonriendo-, al Hattori adulto, y empezaron a salir y se quisieron. Le habría gustado empezar de cero.

Incluso ahora, sabe que podría hacerlo. Todos la dan por muerta, incluso él; podría huir a quién sabe dónde, empezar una nueva vida. No debe ser tan difícil, al fin y al cabo.

Pero siempre ha sido una chica responsable, Kiriko. Y la vacuna está ahí; tiene que estarlo. Una nueva. Una distinta. Una que le permita acabar con "Amigo" y olvidar que una vez fue Hattori, y que le quiso.

Hasta Godzilla necesitaba un compañero.

* * *

**Danny**

**Nota: **sí, para quien tenga dudas, en mi mente Kiriko estuvo enamorada de Hattori. Y supongo que él de ella, un poco, aunque la utilizase.


	6. Truco

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto es mío.

* * *

**20th Century Boys**

**Truco -_Fukubee_-**

Lo de las cucharas no fue un truco. De niño tenía poderes, se dice, de niño tenía un poder tan inmenso que les costaba apreciarlo, a los demás. Así que lo de las cucharas no fue un truco; sólo un intento de mostrarse ante todos, y el estúpido del profesor no hizo más que pedirle que levantara la mano, y mantenerlo todo en secreto. Su nombre, su poder.

La televisión hizo lo mismo. Difamarle, acusarle injustamente de mentiroso, tramposo, falso. Tu vida es un truco enorme, le decían, riéndose de él.

Pero ya basta.

Ahora, de adulto, quizás no pueda volar. Quizás no pueda flotar sobre un escenario si no es con ayuda de una cuerda y un amigo, alguien que le haga despegar. Pero sabe –puede- hacer otras cosas. Ahora tiene mucho más poder, y esta vez no es ningún truco.

Le gusta mirarles, uno a uno, pasar revista, como quien dice. Le gusta fijarse en todas las caras, memorizar todos los rasgos y esa única expresión, el asombro, la adoración. Los ojos de todos se clavan en él, en estas sesiones, brillando entusiasmados, y él les devuelve el favor. Necesitan creer en algo, todos esos jóvenes, necesitan que alguien les diga que está bien, que todo está bien, que van a salvarse. Que sus vidas son algo más que un cascarón vacío, una mentira.

No les entiende muy bien, Hattori. Le buscan un sentido al mundo, le dan vueltas a todo, sin darse cuenta de que, en el fondo, lo único que importa en sus vidas son ellos mismos. Que sin ellos no habría mundo del que preocuparse.

Cuando era niño, cuando aún era Fukubee y sólo unos pocos le llamaban "Amigo", Hattori creía firmemente que le esperaba algo grande. Había nacido especial, poderoso; podía morir y renacer, seguir vivo, podía doblar cucharas aunque todos pensaran que era un truco. Creía sinceramente todo esto, creía en sí mismo, pero nadie le veía, nadie se fijaba en él. Ni siquiera le llamaban por su nombre, en clase; era todo tan injusto.

Ahora no. Ahora, al fin, está alcanzando lo que merece. Le miran con respeto, entre estas cuatro paredes, con admiración y el convencimiento de que es algo más que un hombre grandioso, de que es un dios. Flota sobre el suelo, y a todos se les olvida la cuerda que lo sostiene. A él también.

Y, en el momento en que deja de sentirla, el truco se convierte en verdad. Una verdad absoluta.

* * *

**Danny**


	7. Bondad

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío.**

**Notas: Vaaaaya, ahora resulta que hay alguien que lee esto. Qué cosas. Y -por lo visto- le gusta. Más raro aún. En fin, la cosa: que supongo que te lo dedico a ti, mi primera lectora no del todo anónima. Ver que alguien agrega esto a favoritos me ha subido el ánimo, mira por donde.**

* * *

20th Century Boys

**Bondad -_Maruo_-**

No se puede ser el chico bueno. No se puede ser el gordito bonachón, porque el mundo puede echársete encima y devorarte.

A Maruo le ha costado entenderlo.

Siempre ha sido así, un poco –mucho- más rellenito que los demás, algo inocente. Cuando era un niño se dejaba mangonear, aunque podría haber sido él quien les mandase a todos. Cuando era niño no peleaba nunca. El papel de héroe se lo llevaban otros.

Recuerda que, una vez, los gemelos terribles, Yanbo y Maabo, le obligaron a destruir la base secreta. Tendría que haberse negado, entonces, tendría que haber sido valiente. Una parte de él sabe que lo fue, aunque la otra lo niegue.

Necesitaba a los demás para defenderse. Los necesita.

Casi no puede creer en su suerte. El cruel y horrible Maruo, del grupo terrorista de Kenji, sigue vivo ahora. Ni siquiera necesita ocultarse; no hay nadie que le persiga, porque el Maruo al que buscan no es él. Buscan a un hombre fuerte y malo, un hombre capaz de llevar a la muerte a ciento cincuenta mil personas sin apenas pestañear. Un hombre que disfruta matando, que seguramente nunca destruyó su propia base secreta.

En el fondo, sabe que no fue culpa suya. Que Yanbo y Maabo eran demasiado fuertes, que no pudo hacer nada. Sólo aplastarla al caer.

Quién iba a decirle a él que se convertiría en esto, algún día. Que sería el manager del cantante de moda, de Namio Haru; que podría entrar sin problemas en la base de "Amigo", prácticamente tocarle, y que no haría nada.

Debería hacerse explotar. Debería dejar que estallara todo, arrastrar al infierno a todos esos hombres y mujeres y niños, asesinar al mayor asesino de todos, pero no puede. Lo sabía antes de entrar; siempre ha sido un gigante bonachón, y eso no se cambia. Así que sólo se sienta, y espera, e imagina una y otra vez lo fácil que sería –sólo apretar un botón-, lo sencillo que sería enviarlos a todos a la muerte.

Necesita a los demás, piensa. Ya le pasaba de niño. Necesita que haya alguien que haga el trabajo sucio, alguien que le defienda de los matones, que apriete el botón de los explosivos. Alguien que le grite ¡Hazlo! y guíe su mano y le sonría, que le diga _has hecho bien._

No se puede ser siempre el chico bueno pero, al salir del edificio, Maruo se alegra un poco de serlo.

* * *

**Danny**


	8. Partido

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: juro que lo estaba deseando, lo de llegar a este hombre. Me encanta Mon-chan, en serio, y eso que sale poco. Pero tiene... algo. No sé.

* * *

**20th Century Boys**

**Partido -Mon-**

Siempre le gustó el rugby. Siempre le gustó la sensación de libertad, las carreras continuas, los golpes. Solía empezar sonriendo cada partido, sabiendo que, de nuevo, y aunque fuese la última vez, sería él mismo.

Luego… bueno, el rugby se acabó. Y le quedó una especie de vacío en el pecho, el mismo que había sentido años atrás. Nunca ha llegado a entender del todo cómo pudo pasarlo por alto Yukiji, cómo pudo actuar como si no ocurriera –como si nunca hubiese ocurrido- nada. Cómo le rompió el corazón sin apenas intentarlo, con una media sonrisa equivocada.

Así que necesitaba algo, cuando dejó el rugby. El trabajo no era más que eso, trabajo, en el fondo; horas y horas malgastadas, empeñado en hacer suyo algo que siempre se le escapaba. Él no es como Robert, su compañero, no le basta con el empeño, el tesón, no le basta con tan poco. Él necesita pasión.

Y entonces llegó el mensaje. Y _aquello_. Y, ahora que sabe que va a morir, Shimon decide que quiere vivir, como sea.

Así que, ¿por qué no? Salvar al mundo es, al fin y al cabo, lo mejor que puede hacer, lo único que quizás merezca la pena. Encontrar al responsable de todo, volver a tener esas ganas locas de reír, de gritar, de correr. Sentirse vivo.

Y Yukiji está ahí, también. Con los demás, como antes. Se le encoge un poco el estómago la primera vez que vuelve a verla –a verlos a todos. Siguen siendo los niños de la base secreta. Y Shimon siente que este partido será el más grande de su vida. Lo sabe.

Algo en él reza, también, porque no sea el último.

Las cosas se pondrán en marcha, poco a poco, ahora. Recuperarán su papel, supone; Kenji y Otcho serán los líderes, de nuevo, y él volverá a ser suplente. No le importa.

Ahora que sabe que va a morir, Mon-chan descubre, de pronto, cuánto valora la vida.

Y quizás, piensa de vez en cuando, quizás no debería haber respondido a la llamada. Quizás debería haber evitado a Kenji, desaparecer –hacer como Keroyon- y seguir fingiendo que vive el poco tiempo que le queda. Luego piensa en Donkey, en que está muerto. Y en los demás chicos, y en Yukiji, y en que la sigue queriendo, un poco. Y sabe que no podría hacerlo.

Además, se lo debe. Se lo debe a todos ellos, a quienes esperan un mañana, un nuevo milenio.

En la Nochevieja del año 2000, la raza humana se juega la vida a un solo tanto.

* * *

_¿Reviews? Es muy triste tener que pedirlos, pero aún así..._


	9. Muerto

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío.**

* * *

**20th Century Boys**

**Muerto -Donkey-**

Sabe que va a morir, desde el principio. Desde que lo ve por primera vez, ese símbolo, y el convencimiento es tan grande que, a la hora de la verdad, se pregunta si no habrá sido el verdadero causante de su muerte. Si, de haber pensado de otra manera al empezar, no podría seguir vivo.

Donkey era un niño rápido al que le colgaba un moco. El profesor Kido no es más que un hombre que ha visto demasiado.

No debería haberse metido en esto, supone, en todo este lío de intrigas y planes, en el barullo que imaginaron de niños. No debería haberse metido en esto, pero es que ya estaba metido, hasta el fondo, porque el símbolo siempre había sido suyo. De los niños de la base secreta.

_Todo aquel que conozca este símbolo es un verdadero amigo. _

Pero el tipo que lo está utilizando no lo es. Un amigo de verdad no le mataría, y Donkey está seguro de estar muerto. Desde el mismo instante en que le vio.

Lo único que puede hacer, supone, es avisar a otros. Hablar con alguien antes de morir, pedir ayuda. Podría intentar contactar con Kenji. Probablemente sería lo mejor; Kenji siempre fue el héroe del grupo, el líder. Él sabría qué hacer.

De vez en cuando, al mirar el símbolo –el símbolo que le metió de lleno en todo esto-, Donkey recuerda cosas de cuando niño. La base secreta, por ejemplo, a sus amigos. El truco del laboratorio de ciencias.

También recuerda lo que planearon. Lo de ser héroes defensores de la justicia, luchar contra un mal que, de pronto, se está haciendo cercano. Demasiado real.

Y se asusta. No cree en lo sobrenatural, nunca ha creído, pero le da la impresión de que algo, algo que va más allá de él, de todos, se está riendo ahora mismo. Revolcándose por el suelo, probablemente, en mitad de una especie de ataque de hilaridad causado por él, por el ya no tan pequeño Donkey.

Querría gritar. Llorar. Retroceder en el tiempo y pararlo todo, pero sigue adelante. No hay más que pueda hacer.

Quizás no tendría que haberse metido; quizás todo esto no es más que una broma, se dice. Se lo dice cada noche, al acostarse junto a su mujer y sentirla cálida, tranquila. _Quizás estás haciendo el tonto_, pero no lo cree.

Esto es un juego de niños, y los juegos de los niños siempre van en serio.

Así que sabe que está muerto. Lo sabe desde el primer momento, desde el instante en que ve a esos hombres. Le vigilan. Llevan haciéndolo un tiempo. Quizás vieron la carta que escribió a Kenji, quizás la hayan interceptado. Puede que no sirva de nada, todo esto, pero él lo ha intentado.

Cae de la azotea, pero no importa. Desde el primer momento estaba muerto.

* * *

**Danny**


	10. Juego

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

* * *

**20th Century Boys**

**Juego -Yamane-**

Le gusta pensar que es un juego. Que no hay nada detrás, que es todo simple y científico. Le gusta pensar que es un juego, lo del virus, que él lo desarrolla y Kiriko hace la vacuna, que es como las peleas de muñecos robot en el colegio.

Un buen día, Kiriko entra en su estudio. Viene deshecha, destrozada. Y le dice que no, que no es un juego.

No puede serlo. _Somos unos asesinos_.

Yamane no quiere creerlo. Lucha por no hacerle caso, por seguir… seguir jugando. Quizás ella sólo lo ha dicho para ganar, le dice el niño que lleva dentro. No dejes que gane.

_Esto no es un juego._

Así que se deja caer, cuando ella se marcha. Se deja caer en la silla, y después abre las ventanas, y la luz del sol no es tan fuerte como debería. Le hace daño en los ojos, de todas formas. Lleva mucho tiempo apartado de la realidad.

Siempre fue su sueño, convertirse en científico. Crear todo tipo de cosas, cosas que los demás no ven ni aprecian, cosas de las que sería el dueño absoluto. El virus era sólo una de ellas.

El virus es la única que ha creado.

Amigo le prometió que podría hacerlo. Que podría seguir jugando eternamente, como cuando eran niños y hacían experimentos con las carpas de colorines. Había llamado a una "Kiriko". Por entonces ya la quería.

El doctor Yamane no ha cambiado mucho, en todo este tiempo. Es un poco más inteligente, supone, pero eso es sólo en lo relativo a virus y microbios, a ADNs y poco más. En lo demás, sigue siendo un crío. Y juega.

Pero es hora de crecer, supone. Por mucho que le pese, es hora de que pague. No sabe cómo hacerlo, cuándo. Qué se supone que tiene que decir, ahora. ¿Lo siento? ¿Siento haber acabado con todos vosotros, siento haber sido el monstruo debajo de las camas? No le parece suficiente.

Pero sí puede hacer una cosa. Hay una reunión. Una reunión como las de antes, esas asambleas tristes en las que sólo estaban Sadakiyo y él, y Amigo, por supuesto. Hay una reunión, y el doctor Yamane supone que, en el fondo, la sangre sólo se lava con sangre.

En su caso es cierto.

Así que irá a la reunión. Irá a ver a su Amigo, al hombre que le dejó seguir jugando durante tanto tiempo, y le dirá. Le dirá _Esto no es un juego._

* * *

**Danny**


	11. Huida

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío.

Notas: a estas alturas, supongo que nadie se acordará de estos drabbles. Pero lo que tiene revolver en cajones viejos (y carpetas abandonadas) es que una se acaba encontrando cosas como esta.

* * *

**20th Century Boys**

_Huida_ **-**_Keroyon-**  
**_

Vender soba no es demasiado entretenido. No es como en los viejos tiempos, en la tienda de su padre. No es como cuando la gente comía soba cada día, y había trabajo siempre y algo interesante que contar.

Si tuviese que resumir su vida en este mismo segundo, Keroyon sólo podría pronunciar esa palabra: soba. Vive de eso, al fin y al cabo. La otra palabra –la palabra _por_ la que vive, por mucho que le pese- es más difícil de decir. Deja un regusto amargo en la boca.

_Cobarde._

Keroyon nunca fue el héroe de la historia. De niño ya jugaba a ser el malo, el Emperador de las Ranas –entonces aún le parecía gracioso, el título-, y dejaba que otros salvaran el mundo. No quería reconocimiento, no quería ser el bueno. Le bastaba con no ser él el que gritara _Estoy muerto. Estoy muerto. Estoy muerto._

Tampoco quiere decirlo ahora.

Recuerda haber huido varias veces, cuando era niño. Era lo lógico, claro, lo que había que hacer; cualquier otra cosa –quedarse y luchar- no habría acabado sino en desastre, en moratones y manchas que explicar. Era un niño, al fin y al cabo.

Recuerda haber salido huyendo otra vez, cuando ya no era un niño, cuando hacía mucho que había dejado de serlo. Recuerda perfectamente la carta, y el símbolo, y el caos y la confusión y la tontería esa sobre "el grupo de Kenji" que soltaron en los periódicos.

El día que destruyeron su base secreta, Keroyon salió corriendo. Siente que, desde entonces, no ha dejado de hacerlo.

Y es extraño, porque ahora –ahora que sabe que las cosas van a ponerse aún más jodidas, ahora que no es sólo él, sino también su hijo quien se la está jugando-, ha decidido arriesgarlo todo. Luchar.

Supone que se lo debe a los chicos. A la humanidad entera, a Endo Kiriko, que prueba en su propio cuerpo las vacunas, que llora por su hija y por todo lo que ha hecho, todo lo que ha perdido. Se lo debe a sí mismo, también. Quizás pueda dormir, después de esto.

Izan la bandera del soba, de momento. La ranita les mira orgullosa, proclamando su Imperio, y Keroyon no sabe si reír o llorar, o las dos cosas; es todo tan raro. Sigue siendo el Emperador de las Ranas, después de todos estos años, y sigue sin querer gritar: _Estoy muerto._

Pero está cansado de huir. No hay salida en ninguna parte.

Así que lucha, a su manera. Con soba y una sonrisa, y con la esperanza de que, en algún momento, terminará toda esta huida.

* * *

Danny


End file.
